


Dead

by Loverbitchlance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is Lance’s sister, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotional Roller Coaster, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), I should be asleep but idgaf klance Issa my life, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Klangst Week 2017, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lotor has issues man, M/M, Modern AU, Toxic Relationship, klance, shiro and Keith are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverbitchlance/pseuds/Loverbitchlance
Summary: “You say you can’t live without me, so why aren’t you dead yet why you still breathin’?” Lance has been in a 3 year Physical/Emotional/Verbally abusive  relationship with Lotor, Lance had enough of him and had decided to break up with him after having him badly hurt him. After the horrible break up he met a certain Korean boy who caught his eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I’m so nervous since this is my very first time publishing a fanfiction on AO3, I hope everyone enjoys this fanfiction!

Lance was sitting on His boyfriend’s bed, his kind ocean blue eyes letting out tears. Lotor has just finished yelling at him for not finishing dinner on time and pouring his alcohol down the drain, Lance and Lotor have been dating for 3 years. The first year of the relationship was amazing, Lotor was the sweetest and kindest person ever up until he heard is mother had passed away from being in a coma after a horrible car crash. He began using alcohol and Xanax to cope with the emotional pain he had, His temperament had started getting worse and he began being more aggressive towards him, from calling names and mentally hurting him to throwing him vodka bottles and pushing him onto the floor. He secretly loved when Lotor was drunk, sure Drunk Lotor would mostly be like regular Lotor but he would sometimes give him love and be ever so sweet to him. His sister Allura and his friends would usually tell him to stop going back to him and to just break up with him but Lance couldn’t, Lotor was the only one he felt happy with and actually gave him love. Lance snapped out of his little trance as he heard a loud bang on the bedroom door, “Lance baby please let me in~” Lotor said in a drunk lustful voice, Lance melted and stood up and went to go open the door. Lotor pinned Lance against the bed and began attacking his neck with kisses and love bites. Lance could smell the Smirnoff peach vodka on his lips, It was going to be a long night for both of them. Lance was making Lotor some breakfast while he slept from last nights sex. Sex with Lotor was amazing, it made him feel safe and loved like he was 2 years ago. Lotor was his first, their sex in the beginning of the relationship was sweet and pure. Lotor would always be gentle with him and made sure he was comfortable, after his mother’s passing it got more aggressive and painful. Lotor would usually leave bruises and stracthes all over his body, he wasn’t gentle. It seemed like Lotors way of relief from the emotional pain (Other than Xanax and Vodka) was sex, which Lance didn’t mind since he wanted his boyfriend to be happy and he wanted to make him happy. Lotor had finally gotten out of bed and went to go see that Lance was making him Some crepes and an omelette. “Good morning baby! I made you some breakfast” Lance said putting him a plate in front of him “Thank you” he replied with a deep tired voice. Lance smiled and kissed his cheek as Lotor began eating “Baby I’m gonna go out with Allura and the others tonight” Lance said “What no, you’re staying home” Lotor said “You haven’t even bothered spending time with me, you just leave with them and never give me time” “But baby” he said “Wow you don’t even have time for your boyfriend, all you want to do is hangout with your friends and not be with me. I guess you don’t want me to be happy...” Lance felt guilt hit him “I-I’ll stay baby” he said “Good” Lotor said “I love you” “I love you too” Lance said. It was 8 pm and Lotor was already wasted and being aggressive. Lance was cleaning and had accidentally missed a spot and Lotor began yelling at him and pushing him around. Lance was hiding in a corner as Lotor was yelling and breaking things “You’re a fucking cunt you know? You’re a horrible piece of shit and you’re fucking worthless.” He yelled as he grabbed a vodka bottle and broke it next to the corner Lance was hiding in “Baby I’m sorry” Lance said crying as Lotor grabbed his hair “You’re a fucking slut” he said as he began kicking Lance “You fucking poured down my vodka down the drain, DO YOU FUCKING KNOW HOW MUCH I SPENT” Lance had secretly dialed Allura as this had began to escalate “Lotor stop!” Lance pleaded. Allura had heard how Lotor was cussing and beating up Lance, Her brother’s screams had stop. “Lance?” Allura said, No answer “Lance??!!” She said once more as she heard Lotor walk out of the room. She hung up and ran out of her shares apartment with Her and Lance’s friends. She hopped into her car and began to drive to Lotor’s place. Anxiety had kicked in and she hoped her brother was safe.


	2. Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all finally a new chapter after procrastination and trying to literally pass all my classes (Which I’m not so rip me I’m so dead since I have a week before 1st semester ends) but anyways I hope you all enjoy this uwu

After Allura had sped through all those stop signs and red lights, she had finally arrived at Lotor’s apartment building “Please Lance make it through” she said as she input the code to the front of the apartment building as she walked quickly towards the staircase and began running nearly stumbling or tripping on the stairs. She finally reached the 5th floor and went running down the hall and making it to Lotor’s front door, she put her ear against the door and heard nothing. She opened the door frantically and ran into Lotor’s bedroom and saw her brother in the corner of the room “Lance!” She said as she ran towards him “Lance wake up!” She tried shaking him to get up but he didn’t move an inch. “Fuck please Lance” she said as she put her ear against his chest, he was still breathing “Por favor dios que este bein mi hermanito” She said as she began dialing 911 and kept making sure Lance had a pulse. After hanging up with the operator she called her friend Shiro “Hey Allura what’s up?” He said “Shiro, Lotor hurry Lance again” she said starting to cry “He left him in horrible shape and he won’t wake up” “Did you call 911?!” He asked “Yes they said they would be here in a few minutes, Shiro I’m scared what if he doesn’t make it” she said “He’ll make it Allura, he’s a fighter” Shiro replied “Make sure his heart and breathing are normal. Call me when you guys arrive at the hospital so I could bring my brother and the others” “Okay, thank you so much Shiro” She said wiping her tears away “No problem, we’ll see you in a few and we’ll make sure to support you and Lance” he said. They both said their goodbyes and hung up, Luckily the Paramedics arrived and brought the stretcher “This is bad” one of them said “Your his sister right?” “Yes I am” she said as they put Lance’s body on the stretcher “Alright come with us Ma’am” the other paramedic said as they all went downstairs and hopped into the ambulance.

 

After waiting for Shiro and the others to arrive for around 30 minutes they had finally arrived, “Hey guys” Allura said “How’s Lance holding up?” Pidge asked “They said the Lotor broke his arm so he’s getting surgery right now” she replied “Have they found Lotor yet?” Hunk asked “They haven’t, they’re still looking for him” Allura said “Why did Lance stay with him for so long” Pidge said tearing up “I’ve told him multiple times to leave him and he wouldn’t” “We all did” Allura said “I wonder why he held up with him for so long too.” “Can someone explain the situation to me” Keith said “Oh I almost forgot” Shiro said “This is my brother Keith” “Hello, nice to meet you” Allura said extending her hand for a hand shake, He accepted it and shook her hand “Nice to meet you Allura” he replied “Lance McClain” said a nurse as Allura walked towards her. “Here” she said “He’s doing great so far, other than his broken arm he doesn’t have any other bad injuries other than minor cuts a bruises” the nurse said “He’s sleeping right now due to the anesthesia but he’ll wake up in a few hours, and we’ll run a couple test after he wakes up to see increase we missed anything severe” “Thank you so much” Allura said “Not a problem, would you like to see him?” She asked “Yes please” She replied “For right now only family could visit but when he wakes up his friends will be able to see him too” the nurse said leading Allura to the room Lance was in “Thank you so much” Allura said “No problem, I’ll leave you two alone” she said walking out and gently closing the door behind her. Allura sat in a chair next to Lance “Why do you let him do this to you Lance?” She asked as she held her brothers hand “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you” she began to tear up “Please leave him” she said gripping his hand tighter. 

It was 6 in the afternoon and Lance started waking up, his vision was slightly blurred. His eyes began adjusting to the very bright room, he tried sitting up but felt a great pain in his arm “Careful” He heard his sister say helping him sit up “A-Allura?” He asked groggily “It’s alright Lance” she said “He broke your arm and you had surgery since it was pretty bad” “Where is he and where am I?” He asked “The police are looking for him and You’re in the hospital” she replied holding his hand “Mom and dad came to visit you and they went to go buy us food and bring us clothes” “I’m sorry I let this all happen.” He said “I should’ve never worried you all like this, I’m so stupid-“ “Baby brother it isn’t your fault at all! Just promise me you’ll officially leave him, please I don’t want him to keep hurting you and possibly kill you. Please Lance he isn’t treating you right anymore and you not only the world but the universe” she said “You’re worth everything” Lance began to cry “I-I’m sorry! I should’ve listen when you guys warned me” he said sobbing heavily and held onto his older sister tightly, she held him tighter “You’ll find some one who will treat you right and will give you lots of love” she said “I’ll make sure of it” He smiled and heard a knock. “Come in!” He said slowly pulling away from his sister and wiping away his tears, it was his mamá “Holá Mami” He said “Hola mi bebé” she said as she sat next to him “¿Como estas?” “Mas o menos” he replied as she held his hand and began to cry “Mi pobre hijo, desearía que esto nunca te hubiera pasado a ti. Ojalá estuviera allí para protegerte como se supone que debo hacerlo.” “No mamá no es tu culpa” he replied “Te amo mijo” She said “Yo también Te amo mamá” He said holding onto her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was lowkey a messy chapter but I wanted to update since I didn’t want to keep y’all waiting but I will try to post more chapters as soon as I get on break (which is more than a week away) since I have all my finals next week (I am going to fail *cries*) well I hope you all have a wonderful morning/afternoon/night and thank you all so much for reading ;w;

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I know this was pretty short but I have to go to bed since it’s pretty late where I live and I also have an essay to finish rip me, I know this is pretty awful because I haven’t written fanfiction in like 4 years and because of lack of sleep, I will try to make the next chapter long and as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction and I’ll see you all next time. Also the song that inspired this was Dead by Madison Beer (I’ll leave the link to the song here) https://youtu.be/xEdXwSZcjgk


End file.
